Let's Not Falling In Love
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: Selama ini Taeyong selalu yakin satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengisi hatinya hanyalah kakak seperguruannya, Park Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Taeyong tak habis pikir mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat tiap kali Pangeran Jaehyun menggodanya. Mungkin karena ia begitu sebal dengan kelakukan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Lumina yang akan segera naik tahta itu? JAEYONG. Kingdom!AU. DLDR.
1. Prolog

**LET'S NOT FALLING IN LOVE**

 **o00o**

 **.**

A/N : Hi guys! Kali ini aku bawa genre Kingdom!AU. Merupakan remake dari ff meanie yang kubuat dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Setting yang dipakai akan lebih seperti kerajaan western (pedangnya, kastilnya, pakaiannya, dll. Masih dipertimbangkan sih akan mencantumkan hewan-hewan mistis macam naga atau unicorn juga atau tidak). Anw, nama kerajaannya cocok gak ya? Atau ada ide lain? Aku belum tahu ini akan jadi berapa chapter. Mudah-mudahan bisa kuselesaikan sampai tamat ya *berdoa yang kuat*

.

.

Summary : Selama ini Taeyong selalu yakin satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengisi hatinya hanyalah kakak seperguruannya, Park Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Taeyong tak habis pikir mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat tiap kali Pangeran Jaehyun menggodanya. Mungkin karena ia begitu sebal dengan kelakukan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Lumina yang akan segera naik tahta itu sampai Taeyong kehilangan kesabaran dan ketenangan dirinya?

Taeyong berada dalam masalah karena Pangeran Baekhyun sendiri yang memerintahkannya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Pangeran Jaehyun selama pemuda itu berkunjung ke kerajaan mereka. Adalah tugasnya untuk memastikan keselamatan Sang Putra Mahkota.

NCT feat EXO Kingdom!AU

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

Taeyong paham ia tidak seharusnya menatap mereka seperti ini. Sebagai salah satu anggota Exodus, ia sepatutnya fokus pada tugasnya menjaga Sang Pangeran. Dirinya merupakan prajurit terkuat; bahkan _The Great General Jaejoong_ —ayahnya sendiri—pun mengakui kapabilitasnya di hadapan Sang Raja. Jelas, alasan Taeyong tak bisa melepas pandang dan jadi terdistraksi dari tugasnya bukanlah karena ia tidak kompeten atau kurang pengalaman.

 _Hanya saja….._

Siapakah yang mampu menolak pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya ini?

Di sana, di lapang rumput luas di sisi barat kastil utama Kerajaan Firelight, Sang Pangeran tengah menunggangi kudanya secara perlahan dengan Jenderal Chanyeol berjalan di sisinya. Rambut hitam pekat Pangeran Baekhyun tersibak dimainkan angin yang berhembus pelan. Postur mungilnya bergerak konstan di atas punggung kuda putih. Sementara sosok tegap Sang Jenderal memimpin jalan sembari menuntun tali kekang kuda. Mereka tampak tengah berbincang ringan; bukan bahasan serius karena paras manis Sang Pangeran bersinar dengan seulas senyum cerah. Mereka bagaikan lukisan. Pemandangan teramat indah yang mampu membuat siapa yang memandang kehabisan napas karena terpesona.

 _Namun juga pemandangan yang mampu mematahkan hati seseorang._

Tentu, Taeyong paham ia tidak memiliki kesempatan melawan pangerannya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya ia hanya berdiri di sana; memandang lekat sembari berusaha menjaga pecahan hatinya tetap berada di tempat dan tidak menarik perhatian siapapun.

Seolah menyadari tatapannya, Pangeran Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Jemari indah itu melambai padanya, memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Dalam jeda satu hitungan, tubuh kurus Taeyong meninggalkan posnya dan berjalan menuju halaman barat kastil demi memenuhi panggilan Sang Pangeran. Pemuda bersurai silver ini berlutut tak jauh dari posisi kuda yang ditunggangi Baekhyun. "Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kemarilah," Sang Pangeran menyahut dan Taeyong mendekat masih dalam posisi berlututnya. "Oh, jangan berlutut begitu, tanganku tidak sampai."

Terlepas dari keheranannya dengan tujuan Sang Pangeran, prajurit terkuat Exodus ini meluruskan punggung dan berdiri di samping tunggangan Baekhyun—dengan kepala masih tertunduk dan pandangan terpaku pada tanah.

Alih-alih mendapat perintah, Taeyong merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Jemari halus Pangeran Baekhyun menyapu helai putihnya sekilas sebelum suara lembut itu berseru, "Woaaah, cantiknya!" sembari bertepuk tangan riang. "Benar, kan, Yeollie?"

Taeyong bisa merasakan seniornya—Jenderal Chanyeol—tersenyum saat memberikan sahutan, "Tepat seperti yang Anda katakan, Yang Mulia. Anda telah membuat mahkota bunga yang teramat cantik."

Tawa halus Pangeran Baekhyun terdengar kala ia kembali berujar. "Lihat, Taeyong-ah, kita pakai mahkota kembaran."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari tanah, iris gelap Taeyong merefleksikan sosok Pangeran Baekhyun yang memang benar mengenakan mahkota bunga di atas mahkota peraknya—rangkaian bunga yang dibilang persis sama dengan yang diletakkan di kepalanya saat ini. "Kehormatan bagi Saya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan menjaga mahkota ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Taeyong berucap dan kembali menundukkan pandangannya diikuti anggukan kecil.

"Tadi kami menemukan banyak bunga liar di seberang sungai kecil sebelah sana. Chanyeol membantuku memilih beberapa bunga untukmu. Dia bilang kau suka bunga berkelopak biru dan putih." Sang Pangeran berujar riang, dan Taeyong tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak turut tersenyum.

"Anda memilihnya dengan sangat baik, _My Prince,_ " sahutnya.

Paras manis Baekhyun bersinar semakin cerah dengan senyum puas. "Haruskah kubuatkan juga untuk ayahku?"

"Yang Mulia Raja Yunho pasti akan senang," Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi ke sana lagi! Ah, kau juga ikutlah, Tae. Aku ingin kau membantuku memilih bunganya kali ini. Aku ingin membuatkan satu juga untuk ayahmu; dia akan segera jadi ayahku juga." Baekhyun terkekeh kegirangan sebelum memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol dan Taeyong untuk mengikutinya.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju padang bunga liar yang diceritakan, Sang Pangeran menghentikan kudanya secara tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu. Pangeran Jaehyun mengirim surat pagi ini, mengabarkan ia dalam perjalanan kemari. Sepertinya ia akan tiba esok hari. Aku ingin memintamu secara khusus untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya selama ia di sini, Taeyong-ah. Kuharap kau bersedia?"

Tanpa melewatkan satu detak pun, Taeyong dengan segera menjawab. "Dipahami, Yang Mulia. Keselamatan Pangeran Jaehyun akan menjadi prioritas utama Saya." Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas jantung dan menunduk rendah.

"Saya berani jamin keselamatan Pangeran Jaehyun berada di tangan yang tepat, Yang Mulia," Chanyeol berujar, bagai menyadari kekhawatiran Pangerannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, Taeyong-ah. Kudengar hal buruk terjadi pada Jaehyun dan juga Kerajaan Lumina. Kuharap ia tiba dengan selamat." Demi mendengar suara sendu Baekhyun, Taeyong tidak bisa tidak turut memikirkan Pangeran dari kerajaan sahabat itu. Mau tak mau prajurit terkuat Exodus ini pun menjadi waspada akibat kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Meski, sejujurnya, Taeyong lebih tersentuh oleh kebaikan hati Sang Pangeran. Betapa tuannya ini begitu memperhatikan Pangeran Negeri Lumina hingga memperlakukannya seperti saudara sendiri.

Sungguh. Siapalah yang bisa melawan sosok sesempurna dirinya? Taeyong lebih dari mengerti untuk menjaga perasaannya tetap terkubur rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

-End of Prolog-

Mohon reviewnya~~


	2. Warrior From The Hell

**LET'S NOT FALLING IN LOVE**

 **Chapter 1**

 _-Warrior From The Hell-_

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Firelight dijaga oleh pasukan khusus. Jajaran elit dengan nama Exodus dan dikenal sebagai prajurit terbaik di seluruh negeri. Kerajaan Firelight dan Exodus tak terpisahkan. Bukanlah melebih-lebihkan bila dikatakan Kerajaan Firelight bisa menjadi negara yang makmur seperti sekarang ini adalah berkat keberadaan Exodus. Sejak dahulu kala, bahkan di masa-masa gelap di mana tiap kerajaan mendeklarasikan perang satu sama lain, Kerajaan Firelight tidak terkalahkan. Keluarga Kerajaan terlindungi dengan baik dan sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh musuh, menghasilkan negeri adidaya yang berdiri tegak di tengah kesengsaraan.

Ada banyak nama yang diberikan pada Exodus, salah satunya adalah _Warrior From The Hell_ —Prajurit dari Neraka. Rumor berkata mereka bukanlah manusia, mengingat kemampuan bertarung dan pertahanan mereka yang begitu kuat melebihi kemampuan manusia pada umumnya. Ditambah lagi, entah bagaimana, seluruh anggota Exodus memiliki rambut pucat nyaris perak, seolah kehilangan pigmen akibat horror yang didapat selama pelatihan, membuat mereka semakin tampak seperti kawanan dari dunia lain. Tentu saja, sebagian dari isu yang beredar hanyalah hiperbola, rumor yang dilebih-lebihkan dikarenakan rasa takut yang berkembang. Walau demikian, memang benar tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi anggota Exodus. Bahkan bukan hal aneh bila calon anggota Exodus kehilangan nyawa di tengah pelatihan mereka yang keras bagaikan neraka.

Exodus ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi baik oleh kerajaan lain maupun rakyat Negeri Firelight sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengusik mereka dan keluarga kerajaan. Kalimat yang diucapkan Komandan Exodus diperlakukan bagai ucapan langsung dari Sang Raja.

Sebagai pasukan khusus penjaga keluarga kerajaan, Komandan Exodus ditugaskan sebgai Menteri Pertahanan dan Kepala Penjaga Istana. Dari waktu ke waktu anggota Exodus akan melatih prajurit istana lainnya.

Hari itu pun tidak berbeda.

Suara pedang yang beradu memenuhi lapang luas di area tenggara istana, beresonansi dengan teriakan prajurit. Di tengah keributan itu, sesekali terdengar bentakan peringatan dari seorang pria dengan surai perak yang berjalan di luar arena; mengawasi para prajurit yang sedang bertarung satu lawan satu. Saran dan teguran yang dilontarkannya terdengar dalam suara tegas yang mengalahkan bunyi senjata.

"Turunkan pinggangmu!"

"Jangan ragu!"

"Tatap mata lawanmu."

"Gerakkan bahumu."

"Ambil langkah lebih lebar!",

dan seterusnya. Hingga tiap pasang prajurit yang bertarung memiliki pihak yang menang, atau keduanya terkapar di tanah.

"Yang masih memiliki tenaga, maju dan serang aku secara bersamaan." Setelah menyerukan hal itu, pria perak dengan sorot mata tajam itu melangkah ke arena bertarung dengan pedang terhunus.

Untuk sesaat, prajurit yang kelelahan menatapnya tak percaya. _Mereka bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menarik napas!_

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Akankah kalian terlena dalam kelelahan bila kerajaan dalam bahaya? SERANG!" teriaknya.

Dan para prajurit yang masih memiliki sisa stamina mulai menghambur ke arah pria bertubuh ramping tersebut. Mereka mengayunkan pedang, berniat menusuknya dari berbagai arah. Namun, tak seorangpun yang berhasil. Bahkan pakaian Sang Pemuda Perak tidak tergores sedikitpun. Tiap prajurit yang menerjang ke arahnya, terlempar ke segala arah. Baik mereka datang satu persatu maupun yang menyerang berkelompok; tak ada yang berhasil mendekat melewati panjang pedangnya.

Suara debam keras terdengar saat seorang prajurit terjerembab ke tanah. Bila ini merupakan pertarungan asli, pedang milik pria bersurai perak itu akan menebas kepalanya dalam satu sabetan indah. Akan tetapi, ia menahan kekuatannya dan menghentikan pedangnya di udara; hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari leher prajurit malang itu.

Melihat satu lagi dari mereka telah kembali dikalahkan, mata tajam itu mengedar, mencari keberadaan penantang berikutnya; siapa saja yang masih cukup berani dan cukup kuat untuk maju. Suara logam yang beradu beresonansi dengan deru napasnya yang stabil. Seandainya saja tidak ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan segala gerakannya, ia mungkin akan terus menyudutkan prajurit yang tersisa—yang sebenarnya sudah menyerah dan tampak ketakutan di bawah kemampuan pedangnya yang apik.

"Kau akan benar-benar membunuh mereka jika terus melupakan waktu istirahat makan siang, Kapten Taeyong," ujar seseorang yang menggenggam tangan pemuda perak itu.

Taeyong, si pria berwajah seram, tersentak atas intrusi mendadak tersebut. Tatapan tajamnya melebar, terkejut karena sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kedatangan Jenderal Chanyeol. Dan ia sungguh tidak sadar matahari telah berada di atas ubun-ubun. "Sudah waktunya makan siang?" gumamnya.

Melepaskan diri dari genggaman senior sekaligus atasannya itu, Taeyong membungkuk dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan saya," ujarnya, sebelum menoleh pada kelompok yang diajarnya hari itu. Taeyong semakin merasa bersalah saat menyadari sebagian besar dari mereka tergeletak kehabisan tenaga di tanah; tampak begitu kelelahan dan terkalahkan.

"Pelatihan hari ini dicukupkan. Kalian bisa beristirahat!" serunya.

Demi mendengar kalimatnya, squad prajurit yang berada di bawah arahan Taeyong hari itu serentak berdiri. Secara serempak pula mereka meletakkan tangan kanan di atas jantung dan menyahut, " _Yes, Sir!_ " sebelum bubar dan berderap menuju dapur.

Meskipun mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya, Taeyong dapat mendengar erangan, rintih sakit, dan keluhan-keluhan samar. Segala kericuhan yang teredam itu membuat pemuda ini berdiri canggung di bawah tatapan Chanyeol.

Sebelum kedua anggota Exodus itu saling membuka suara, seseorang menghampiri mereka dengan suara nyaring. "Waaaaahhhh, Kau benar-benar menyelamatkan kami, Jendral," Soonyoung, anggota Exodus yang turut menemani Taeyong melatih prajurit hari itu, berujar. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, orang ini selalu kesurupan tiap kali memegang pedang."

Taeyong menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang itu, sanggahan soal dirinya yang kesurupan telah ada di ujung lidah, namun urung terucap karena sebagian dirinya sadar apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung benar adanya.

"Kau harus ingat mereka bukan bagian daru Exodus, Taeyong." Dengan nada serius, Sang Jendral berujar pada juniornya. "Cobalah untuk menyesuaikan sesi latihan dengan batas kemampuan mereka."

"Dimengerti, Jendral," Taeyong menyahut, menyerap saran seniornya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah berniat mengakui kesalahan dan menerima kritikan soal caranya melatih ini tanpa protesan apa-apa, seandainya saja komentar Soonyoung—"Yeah, marahi dia terus, Jendral. Dia terlihat benar-benar ingin membunuh kami semua tadi."—tidak menginterupsi dan membuat Taeyong menyorot tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Benar begitu nyatanya, kan? Apa kau tahu bagaimana mereka memanggilmu? Monster! Prajurit Monster, tahu! Eh? Apa Iblis ya..?" Sementara Soonyoung berusaha mengingat-ingat gossip yang beredar, Taeyong mengerutkan alis mendengar sebutan itu. Di sisi lain, tawa Sang Jendral malah terbahak.

"Mereka sepertinya benar-benar takut padamu," Park Chanyeol berujar di antara kekehannya, menepuk-nepuk pundak juniornya.

"Wah, itu sih tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi, Jendral. Sesi latihannya anak ini bahkan lebih ditakuti daripada hukuman pancung!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan Taeyong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap tanah dengan getir; tak bisa membantah fakta yang diungkapkan rekannya itu.

"Kalau begitu mereka hanya tidak sadar saja betapa manisnya monster ini." Sang Jendral berucap kemudian, mengusak kepala Taeyong.

Atas pernyataan di luar dugaan itu, Sang Kapten bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Namun, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan kalimat, "Bukan hal bijak memanggil seorang prajurit dengan sebutan manis, Jendral," seolah tersinggung. Walau, Tuhan Maha Tahu, betapa hatinya berdebar atas pernyataan itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bukan manis, tapi kuat. Petarung terkuat di Negeri Firelight." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah dan tersenyum hangat.

Taeyong membalas senyuman itu dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Sedang istirahat juga, senior?" Kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada lebih santai.

"Tidak. Aku sedang melaksanakan titah Pangeran Baekhyun, lalu aku melihat juniorku terlalu tenggelam dalam permainan pedangnya dan nyaris membuat Doyoung mengamuk karena membiarkan para prajurit tidak memakan makan siang yang sudah dibuatnya sepenuh hati," Chanyeol menyahut dengan seringai jahil.

Taeyong tertunduk, kembali merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak surai perak Taeyong dengan cengiran lebar. Sebelum postur jangkungnya kemudian berjalan menuju istana dengan agak tergesa, melanjutkan tugas apapun yang didapatnya dari Sang Pangeran.

Tanpa sadar menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja diusap Chanyeol, Taeyong tidak menyadari tatapan intens yang diberikan Soonyoung. Itulah sebabnya, saat pemuda pirang itu bertanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk memberitahunya?", Taeyong begitu terkejut, ia hampir saja menghunus pedangnya—refleksnya saat terkejut memang meraih pedang dan siap menyerang, yeah.

Saat iris gelapnya hanya mendapati Soonyoung di sana, menunggu jawab, Taeyong kembali rileks dan mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Tak ada gunanya memberitahu dia," sahutnya perlahan. Setelah mendengar helaan napas sebal dari rekannya, Taeyong menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin melawan Pangeranku sendiri, Soonyoung," dengan sorot sedih membayang di iris tajamnya.

Soonyoung bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sangat paham betapa pentingnya keluarga kerajaan bagi anggota Exodus seperti mereka. Ia lebih dari tahu betapa Taeyong sangat setia dan patuh atas tugas yang diembannya sebagai prajurit khusus keluarga kerajaan. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menerima betapa mudahnya Taeyong menyerah akan perasaannya, akan kebahagiaannya. Ia sungguh gatal ingin mengucapkan kalimat seperti, _'Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Kau itu prajurit terkuat!'_ atau _'Oke, kau mencintai orang yang tidak tepat, kalau begitu cari lagi yang lain!'_ , tapi ia memilih untuk menutup mulut dan mengganti topik sembari berjalan menuju istana.

"Kudengar Pangeran Baekhyun memerintahkanmu secara khusus untuk jadi pengawal pribadi Pangeran Lumina itu?"

"Yeah," Taeyong mengangguk. "Ia seharusnya tiba hari ini sebelum matahari terbenam." _Seandainya tidak ada masalah dalam perjalanannya kemari;_ tanpa sadar Taeyong menambahkan dalam hati, teringat kekhawatiran pangerannya.

"Hoooh, tidak heran di kota rusuh sekali sejak pagi. Waaah, mereka pasti iri padamu." Soonyoung memukul punggung Taeyong main-main.

"Iri?"

"Iya! Pasti banyak sekali orang yang bersedia bertukar tempat denganmu."

"Bertukar tempat denganku?" Taeyong masih bingung dengan kalimat Soonyoung. _Apa yang ia maksud posisinya sebagai Kapten Exodus?_

"Mereka benar-benar menantikan kedatangan Pangeran satu itu."

 _Ah._ "Dan? Kenapakah itu?"

Soonyoung memandang kaptennya tak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu banyak sekali yang ingin jadi ratunya?" Taeyong mengedik tanpa minat. "Semua gadis dari kalangan bangsawan saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati Sang Pangeran, asal kau tahu. Jihoon memberitahuku, bahkan beberapa temannya—laki-laki sekalipun—mencari cara untuk mendekati Pangeran Jaehyun."

Bergumam samar, Taeyong mengangguk atas informasi yang didapatnya. "Dia sehebat itu, huh?" Nada suaranya, namun, amatlah datar. Seolah tidak tertarik. Yang penting baginya hanyalah memenuhi perintah Pangeran Baekhyun.

Akan tetapi, rupanya, respon datar Taeyong membuat Soonyoung menoleh padanya dengan heran. "Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Tapi, dia sering kemari sejak delapan tahun yang—" Kalimat Soonyoung menggantung di udara saat ia teringat sesuatu. "—aah, benar juga. Kau baru kembali kemari dua tahun yang lalu. Kurasa Pangeran Jaehyun belum pernah berkunjung lagi selama dua tahun ini."

Lagi, Taeyong mengangguk atas informasi yang diterima. Kalau begitu, semuanya terjelaskan. Ia tidak berada di negeri ini sampai dua tahun kebelakang.

Bila seseorang bertanya, Taeyong akan serta merta menjawab bahwa Firelight adalah kampung halamannya, bahwa ia adalah rakyat Firelight. Hanya saja ia bukan rakyat Firelight biasa. Ayahnya adalah Komandan Exodus, Demi Tuhan! Tentu saja hidupnya akan jauh dari kata 'biasa'. Seperti misalnya—

"Aku masih tak percaya bagaimana The Great General memperlakukanmu." Suara Soonyoung kemudian kembali terdengar.

Taeyong meliriknya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Maksudku, siapa yang akan meninggalkan putranya di tengah hutan rimba untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri dan memberitahunya untuk tidak kembali sebelum sepuluh tahun terlewati?"

Taeyong mengedik pelan. "Dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Terkadang ia akan muncul begitu saja, tak pernah gagal menemukanku ke manapun aku memutuskan pergi." Terlepas dari eskpresinya yang nyaris datar, terlihat jelas bahwa Taeyong menyebut ayahnya dengan penuh hormat.

Akan tetapi Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak setuju dengan pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Tetap saja. Saat itu kau baru delapan tahun, kan? Bagaimana dia bisa—maksudku, aku tahu kita memang sewajarnya melewati pelatihan keras untuk menjadi bagian dari Exodus. Tapi, _man_ , kau kan putranya sendiri! Kukira kau akan mendapat perlakukan istimewa atau apa."

Tawa datar tanpa humor diperdengarkan pita suara Taeyong. "Justru sebaliknya, bukan? **Karena** aku _adalah_ putranya, kurasa ia memiliki ekspektasi tinggi terhadapku. Meski…. Kurasa aku telah mengecewakannya…."

"Hah! Kalau kau membuatnya kecewa, lalu aku apa?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Soonyoung lekat. Lensa kembar mereka bertemu selama beberapa hitungan, sebelum wajah pucat Taeyong mengukir sebuah cengiran. "Oh ayolah, Soonyoung. Kau kan, pemanah terbaik di Firelight!" ucapnya sembari merangkul pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Setidaknya setelah Jihoon."

Soonyoung mengerang frustasi. "Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu! Aku tidak mau percaya bagaimana Jihoon mengalahkanku hanya dalam sekali coba! Demi Dewa-Dewi! Dia bahkan tidak punya postur sebagai seorang pemanah!"

"Terima saja kalau dia seorang jenius," Taeyong menyahut dengan tawa pelan. Sel neuronnya memutar memori pada hari di mana Soonyoung ingin mengajari kekasihnya dasar-dasar memanah, yang berakhir menjadi hari di mana ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang kira tuan muda terhormat yang pendiam dan tampak pasif itu memiliki bakat dalam memanah?

Menepuk-nepuk pundak Soonyoung, Taeyong menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. " _Come on_. Aku jadi lapar karena mencium wangi sup jagung yang dibuat Doyoung," ujarnya dengan kelip kekanakan di biner gelap; sama sekali berbeda dengan sorot mengerikan yang diperlihatkannya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Seandainya boleh jujur, ada masa di mana Taeyong membenci ayahnya.

Saat ia masih sangat kecil, Taeyong ingat, ia akan iri pada anak lain yang bermain dengan keluarga mereka; betapa mereka hanya perlu menangis sedikit dan orang tua mereka akan memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Apa yang ia ingat dari masa kecilnya hanyalah tatapan dingin Sang Ayah; tangannya yang dingin; punggungnya yang kuat namun dingin. Menyaksikan The Great General melatih para pemuda untuk menjadi pasukan Exodus, Taeyong kecil mengerti ia tidak sepatutnya mengganggu Sang Pria. Ia tidak bisa menangis saat terjatuh dari pohon; ia tidak bisa mengeluh saat terkena demam. Tidak. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak bisa menjadi beban tambahan bagi ayahnya.

Itulah satu-satunya yang ia ingat dan ia jaga dalam pikirannya di masa-masa awal hidupnya.

Namun, sesekali, Taeyong tidak tahan. Terkadang ia akan merasa begitu kesepian dan akan menangis dalam diam di bawah selimut, atau di pinggir danau dekat tenda perkemahan.

Kadang-kadang, seseorang akan datang dan menemaninya. Terkadang, seseorang itu akan merangkak ke atas kasurnya dan mendekapnya hingga ia berhenti menangis dan jatuh tertidur. Seseorang itu juga lah yang pertama menyadari saat ia demam. Seorang yatim yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya dan bergabung dalam kelompok mereka untuk membantu pekerjaan dapur. Ia yang kemudian ternyata memiliki ketertarikan untuk tergabung dalam Exodus dan berakhir menjadi prajurit terbaik; membuatnya menerima penghargaan sebagai seorang jenderal muda. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Dalam waktu sepuluh tahun masa terasingkannya menyusuri hutan-hutan rimba, Taeyong bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Negeri Starlight. Rupanya lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendapat tantangan khusus dari Sang Komandan. Maka, mereka pun berkelana bersama selama satu setengah tahun, hingga misi yang berbeda memaksa mereka untuk kembali berpisah jalan.

Saat ia kembali ke tempat kelahirannya lah baru Taeyong menyadari keberadaan jurang yang membentang di antara mereka. Rupanya, dalam sepuluh tahun keabsenannya, dalam waktu lima tahun perpisahannya, Chanyeol berhasil meraih gelar Jenderal Penjaga Istana Negeri Firelight. Jelas itu merupakan berita yang membahagiakan, tentu saja Taeyong senang saat mendengarnya. Yang membuat hatinya hancur adalah rumor yang beredar di sekitar Sang Pria. Tentang ia yang menjadi kekasih Sang Pangeran.

Tentu Taeyong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas hal itu.

.

.

.

Saat seorang pelayan memberitahunya Raja Yunho menginginkan kehadirannya di aula pertemuan malam itu, Taeyong tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Meninggalkan pos nya di puncak gerbang istana, Sang Kapten Muda berjalan cepat melewati aula depan. Samar, ia bisa memperkirakan alasan pemanggilan ini, tapi Taeyong menyingkirkan segala asumsi begitu ia berlutut di hadapan rajanya.

Raja Yunho duduk di atas singgasananya dengan Pangeran Baekhyun di sisi kanan dan The Great General, ayahnya, Lee Jaejoong, berdiri di samping kiri. Lewat lirikan singkat sebelum menundukkan kepala, Taeyong bisa melihat ekspresi kaku Sang Pangeran dan sorot cemas di lensa Sang Raja. Ayahandanya tetap dingin dan tenang sebagaimana biasa, tapi Taeyong lebih dari tahu untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang juga mengganggu pikiran pria itu.

"Anda memanggil Saya, Yang Mulia?" Dalam suara pelan namun jelas, Taeyong memberitahukan kedatangannya.

"Kurasa kau bisa menebak mengapa aku memanggilmu, Kapten Taeyong," Sang Raja berujar dengan penuh kewibawaan. Taeyong tidak berucap apa-apa, menunggu Rajanya untuk melanjutkan. "Berlandaskan estimasi normal, Pangeran Jaehyun seharusnya sudah tiba sebelum malam. Akan tetapi, seperti yang kau lihat, kita masih belum mendapat berita perihal kedatangannya atau di mana ia berada saat ini. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan aku ingin kau mengeceknya. Ada kemungkinan Sang Pangeran tersesat di hutan. Bila memang terjadi sesuatu padanya—kuharap aku salah—kembalilah dan melapor padaku secepat yang kau bisa."

"Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

"Ajak serta Kris dan Leo bersamamu." Jaejoong berujar dengan nada datarnya dan Taeyong mengangguk paham.

Kapten muda itu telah siap untuk bangkit dan undur diri melaksanakan titah rajanya, namun suara Sang Pangeran menginterupsinya. "Jika hal buruk memang terjadi, tolong jangan mengambil tindakan ekstrim. Berjanjilah kau tak akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Taeyong ingin meyakinkan Sang Pangeran dengan kalimat bahwa berada dalam bahaya adalah makanan sehari-harinya dan ia telah dilatih untuk itu, namun Sang Prajurit tidak memiliki hati untuk membuat pangerannya semakin khawatir. Karenanya, ia hanya membungkuk hormat dan undur diri.

Sebelum punggungnya benar-benar meninggalkan aula, Taeyong dapat mendengar suara pelan Raja Yunho.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir hal buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Pangeran Lumina itu, Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggulirkan lensanya dari arah kepergian calon adik tirinya itu dan ganti menatap orb jernih Sang Ayah.

 _'Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Jaehyun tidak baik-baik saja?'_

 _"_ Saya rasa Anda sudah mendengar kabar mengenai kondisi negerinya sejak Raja Siwon wafat, Ayah. Saya hanya berpikir…. Sungguh tidak lazim bagi seorang putra mahkota untuk meninggalkan istana di masa kritis seperti itu," Baekhyun berujar hati-hati.

Atas kalimat putranya, Yunho mengangguk perlahan. "Setelah kau ucapkan, memang rasanya aneh," ia bergumam. "Mereka memiliki aturan yang berbeda terkait sistem kuasa kerajaan, eh?" Dari sudut matanya, Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang mengangguk membenarkan. Lumina memang tidak memiliki Exodus seperti halnya Firelight. Mereka tidak memiliki pihak khusus yang akan bertanggung jawab mengurusi singgasana bila Raja wafat. Tidak ada pemilik kuasa tertinggi kedua yang berwenang memutuskan penerus Raja.

Selain negerinya sendiri, Yunho bagai kembali diingatkan bahwa kematian raja di suatu negeri akan membawa kerusuhan bahkan perang, dalam rangka memperebutkan tahta. Terutama bila satu-satunya putra mahkota negeri tersebut belum mencapai usia kedewasaannya.

"Selain itu," Baekhyun kembali berucap, mengembalikan atensi Sang Raja padanya. "Ia mengirim surat dalam perjalanannya kemari, Ayah. Bukan sebelum keberangkatannya, namun di luar perbatasan negeri. Pangeran Jaehyun tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Jadi, Saya hanya mengira, ia pasti tengah tergesa. Untuk alasan apa, Saya sendiri tidak yakin."

Melihat putranya begitu khawatir, Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus punggung tangan yang lebih kecil dengan sayang. "Mari berdoa ia hanya tersesat di hutan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemukannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghantarkan doa untuk keselamatan para prajuritnya juga.

.

.

.

-End Of Chapter 1-

.

A/N: Haaaiiii jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan anak-anak Seventeen juga di sini hehehehehe. Ada banyak hal yang harus kujelaskan dalam cerita ini, jadi di chapter ini fokus di Taeyong dulu yaa. Tenang, Jaehyun pasti muncul di chapter berikutnya.

Mudah-mudahan suka.

Makasih banyaaaak yang udah favorite, follow, dan review~~ Maafin ga bisa dibales satu-satu.

JaeyongieFangirl : secara teori iya Taeyong juga nantinya bergelar Pangeran hehehehe

Jaeyongish : betul betul, Taeyong harus sabar dan mencoba membuka hati untuk Jaehyun kkk. aku coba update cepat yaaa

LDHLTY151 : hehehehe makasiiih~~ Iya, dom! nya Jaehyun kook. Aku penganut sub!Taeyong. Karena, sungguh ke-uke-an Taeyong yang mana lagi yang engkau dustakan? Wkwkwkkwkwkwk

sinta lang, gitakanya, kimi : sudah dilanjut yaaa. Semoga suka

Sweetpie Jaeyong : heehehe makasiih

dracomarklee : *tos! Jaeyong juga OTP favoritkuu xD

riskaendahp : ahahahahaaaaa gimana yaaa…. Engga berat-berat amat kooo….. (semoga) /heh

Sekali lagi makasiiiih…. Aku seneng tiap ada notif review hehehe. Ditunggu pendapatnya buat chapter ini yaaa~


	3. The Prince of Lumina

.

.

 **Let's Not Falling In Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The Prince of Lumina_

 _._

 _._

o00o

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar begitu terang menemani tiga pria meninggalkan pintu gerbang luar Kerajaan Firelight. Tiga sosok tegap dengan persenjataan lengkap dan balutan pakaian serba hitam itu berderap dengan kuda-kuda gagah mereka menuju hutan, mengikuti jalur yang akan membawa mereka menuju Negeri Lumina. Dalam perjalanan normal yang biasa ditempuh para saudagar, jarak kedua kerajaan dapat ditempuh dalam waktu tiga hari dengan menggunakan pedati; jalur lingkar luar yang menghindari hutan belantara, melintasi Negeri Rhoux sebagai tempat transit sebelum tiba di Kerajaan Lumina.

Jelas terlihat tiga pria yang baru saja meninggalkan gerbang istana itu tidak berniat untuk melaksanakan niaga. Tak ada satu pedati atau gerobak pun di belakang kuda mereka. Hewan-hewan gagah itu bergerak cepat memasuki gelapnya Hutan Xhyne, menuju _Whispering Mountains_ , jalur pegunungan yang memisahkan Negeri Firelight dan Negeri Lumina. Jalur yang tidak umum ditempuh, memang. Namun, dalam suratnya, Pangeran Jaehyun menyebutkan pemilihan jalur tersebut, maka ke sanalah mereka akan menelusuri jejak.

Sejujurnya, bagi prajurit seperti mereka, berkeliaran di luar perlindungan benteng pada waktu selarut ini sama sekali bukanlah hal aneh. Terlepas dari kasak-kusuk yang disebar orang terkait Hutan Xhyne, area itu lebih seperti arena berlatih. Terutama bagi anggota Exodus seperti mereka. Itu sebabnya, Taeyong tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia begitu gugup saat ini. Walau kegugupannya sama sekali tak tampak pada raut wajahnya yang dingin-nyaris kosong.

Pergerakan mereka melambat saat batang-batang pohon yang menjulang mulai mengungkung, menghalangi sinar bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

Membiasakan sel matanya pada kegelapan, Taeyong mengamati sekitar sembari merangsek maju. Sorot tajamnya mengawasi kerapatan hutan, waspada terhadap kejanggalan apapun yang dapat membantu mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sang Pangeran Lumina.

Suara hewan liar memenuhi udara malam, beresonansi dengan deru angin yang berhembus melintasi lembah. Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan, ranting kering yang patah terinjak. Tak ada bunyi-bunyian aneh yang tertangkap inderanya seiring semakin dalamnya mereka memasuki hutan.

Tidak lama, mereka telah tiba di kaki gunung _Whispering Mountains._ Salah satu puncak tertingginya mencuat di antara pucuk pohon. Kemudian, suara halus Leo terdengar di antara bisikan angin. "Aku mencium bau darah," ujarnya, menghentikan pergerakan Taeyong dan Kris yang seketika awas.

Leo adalah seorang pria dengan ketajaman indera di atas rata-rata. Meski dirinya terbiasa melintasi hutan dan hidup di belantara selama bertahun-tahun hingga memiliki indera yang juga terlatih, Taeyong harus mengakui bahwa Leo memilki kemampuan melebihi dirinya dalam hal ini. Itulah mengapa ia tidak mempertanyakan saat Leo menarik tali kekang kudanya dan berbelok meninggalkan jalan utama. Alih-alih, Sang Kapten mengikutinya bersama Kris.

Mereka memang mengambil jalan utama sebagai jalur awal pencarian. Dalam asumsi itu merupakan jalur paling umum yang akan diambil para pengembara, dan mungkin juga rombongan Pangeran Jaehyun. Pun sebagai kemungkinan terbaik atas keterlambatan mereka. Namun sekarang, seiring mereka berderap semakin menjauhi jalan utama, tenggelam lebih jauh dalam kegelapan belantara, dengan aroma darah semakin pekat menggantung di udara, Taeyong yakin mereka harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Saat Leo melompat turun dari kuda yang ditungganginya, iris tajam Taeyong menangkap keberadaan kereta yang terguling di antara semak belukar. Jelas terlihat baru saja terjadi penyerangan di area itu. Tanpa kata, tanpa aba-aba, ketiga prajurit tersebut melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Leo yang berada paling dekat dengan objek, mengecek kondisi pedati besar itu. Berusaha menggulingkannya pada posisi seharusnya, Sang Pemuda melongok ke dalam, mencatat apa-apa saja yang tersisa dari kereta rusak itu. Taeyong juga telah turun dari tunggangannya dan merunduk di antara semak, menelusuri jejak pertarungan dan sumber aroma darah yang menguar; mengekspektasi keberadaan jasad—atau jasad-jasad. Sementara Kris, dengan kaki-kaki ringannya, dengan cepat memanjat salah satu dahan dan mengamati dari ketinggian.

"Milik Kerajaan Lumina," Leo berujar, bagai mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan mereka, sembari mengangkat salah satu peti dengan ukiran lambang Negeri Lumina pada tutupnya.

"Kosong?" Suara Kris terdengar.

"Sebagian ya, sebagian tidak. Jelas ada beberapa item yang diambil, tapi sebagian besar emas mereka masih tertinggal."

Taeyong mendongak dari tanah yang tengah ditelusurinya dan mengerutkan alis atas informasi tersebut. _Mengapa mereka tidak mengambil seluruh harta yang ada?_ Ia yakin sekali ini bukan penyerangan oleh hewan buas, karena ia tidak menemukan jejak kaki, cakaran, atau bulu hewan tertentu di sekiar sana; selain tapak kuda. Jelas sekali area itu menunjukkan tanda adanya penyerbuan membabi-buta oleh kawanan manusia. Taeyong bisa merasakan perutnya melilit. Namun, untuk saat ini ia akan menyingkirkan dulu kekhawatiran yang merambat. Prioritas mereka adalah menemukan Sang Pangeran. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu di antara jalinan akar yang mencuat.

"Jejaknya mengarah ke sana. Seseorang—atau sebagian dari mereka—pastilah terluka dan melarikan diri," ujarnya, memberi gestur ke arah belukar sementara postur rampingnya kembali menaiki kudanya. "Kuharap jejak itu bukan milik Sang Pangeran," tambahnya.

Tak membuang waktu, tiga prajurit Exodus menggiring kuda mereka menelusuri jejak darah. Gelapnya malam ditambah jejak yang kabur dan terputus-putus membuat para prajurit ini terkadang harus melompat turun untuk mengobservasi, mencari jalur yang benar secara hati-hati.

Mereka menemukan pedati lain, tampak hancur dengan serpih kayu terserak di sekitar batu besar. Sama seperti kereta pertama, meski hancur dengan banyak bagian tak lagi berbentuk, emas dan barang berharga lainnya masih tertinggal di dalam peti.

 _Seolah yang diincar bukanlah harta benda, melainkan—_

"Kapten."

Sekian meter dari penemuan pedati kedua itu, Kris memanggil pimpinannya dan menunjukkan apa yang ia temukan.

Di sana, pada ceruk lembah yang cukup lebar, aroma darah menguar dengan sangat pekat. Bangkai kuda. Hewan itu tergeletak sendirian. Tak ada jasad lain di sekitarnya. Pemiliknya tidak di sana; baik ia berhasil melarikan diri atau terluka dan mati di tempat lain, mereka tak bisa memastikan. Satu hal yang dapat mereka pastikan adalah; itu adalah kuda milik Kerajaan Lumina.

Jelas ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

Melanjutkan inspeksi, Taeyong dapat merasakan gumpalan besar tersangkut di kerongkoongannya. Rupanya kekhawatiran Pangeran Baekhyun benar. Penemuan ini membuatnya semakin waspada. Tidak pernah ia kira Hutan Xhyne akan seberbahaya ini. Betapa kawanan perampok berada begitu dekat dengan kerajaan mereka.

 _Ini adalah ulah para perampok…, bukan?_

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah kembali tiba di percabangan di mana jalur pertama akan membawa mereka kembali menuju istana Firelight, sementara jalur lainnya menuju Kerajaan Sparks.

Ada kemungkinan rombongan Negeri Lumina digiring menuju negara lain. Akan tetapi, tidak salah juga mengasumsikan mereka menuju Negeri Firelight sendiri. Ke manapun kawanan perampok itu pergi, Taeyong diingatkan pada pesan Sang Raja dan Pangerannya; untuk melapor secepat yang ia bisa dan tidak mengambil tindakan ekstrim.

"Kita kembali ke istana." Taeyong kemudian berujar pada rekannya sembari mengarahkan kudanya menuju istana dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Taeyong tak bisa menjelaskan apa tepatnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan itu mengganggunya. Atau perlu ia katakan ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya saat ini?

Lebih dari tahu untuk mengikuti firasatnya, Taeyong berujar pada dua rekannya sebelum memasuki gerbang luar Kerajaan Firelight. "Aku akan melapor pada Yang Mulia, kalian lanjutkanlah pencarian di sekeliling perbatasan," ujarnya.

Baik Kris maupun Leo mengangguk sigap dan memberi salut pada kapten mereka sebelum melanjutkan misi; Kris membawa kudanya berbelok ke kiri sementara Leo ke arah kanan.

Setelah mengirim dua anggota terbaiknya, Taeyong berderap memasuki istana. Ia harus segera memberitahu Sang Raja.

.

.

.

Rupanya waktu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Taeyong telah membawa kudanya kembali ke istal dan tungkai rampingnya melintasi lorong istana dalam langkah tergesa. Tujuannya adalah menara tempat para anggota kerajaan beristirahat.

Nyaris tidak ada orang berkeliaran di bangunan megah itu. Istana begitu hening. Sebagian pekerja telah terlelap. Hanya ada segelintir prajurit yang mendapat tugas jaga malam, berdiri di berbagai sudut, mengawasi istana. Mereka nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tentu. Taeyong hanya mengangguk singkat saat melewati mereka, tidak membuat keributan. Kecuali langkah cepatnya—langkah ringan nyaris tanpa suara namun cepat.

Itulah mengapa pemuda bersurai perak ini dapat mendengar suara logam berderit dengan sangat jelas.

Mulanya Sang Kapten berniat memberi kabar pada Raja Yunho langsung. Namun, setelah dipikirkan, Taeyong memutuskan untuk memberitahu ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tengah berada di sekitar kamar Pangeran Baekhyun saat mendengar keributan itu. Suara yang ditimbulkan seolah seseorang tengah membuka sesuatu. Bukan pintu; bunyi yang dihasilkan berbeda.

Menghentikan langkah dan berdiri diam bagai manekin, menajamkan pendengaran, samar Taeyong dapat mendengar suara langkah perlahan. Jika itu adalah para pelayan, suara langkah mereka tidak akan terdengar seperti itu. Itu adalah langkah hati-hati, perlahan, penuh perhitungan. Tipikal bunyi yang dihasilkan dari seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

Menarik keluar salah satu belati, Taeyong menghampiri sumber keributan. Ia berjalan dengan punggung merapat pada dinding, bergerak di bawah bayang-bayang. Perlahan, ia kini bisa mendengar suara gesekan kain. Juga deru napas berat.

Sebenarnya lorong istana tidak sepenuhnya gulita. Terdapat obor yang dipasang pada tiap dinding, dalam interval tertentu, memberi pencahayaan remang-remang. Akan tetapi, terdapat area mati yang tidak tercapai cahaya obor. Sialnya, area itu tidak diawasi oleh prajurit penjaga. Bagai kebetulan, mereka tengah patroli, berkeliling ke tempat lain dan menyisakan area itu bersih.

 _Kebetulan ataukah dalam perhitungan?_

Dengan bantuan sinar rembulan yang menembus kisi jendela, Taeyong menangkap posisi Si Penyusup. Merangsek cepat, pemuda bersurai perak itu mencekal lehernya dari belakang dan menghunuskan ujung belati pada pembuluh nadi.

"Bergerak, maka lehermu putus," bisiknya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Penyusup itu lebih tinggi darinya; Taeyong mengidentifikasi dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa mengobservasi pria itu lebih jauh, sayangnya, karena mendadak saja ia menerima pukulan di rusuk. Serangan tiba-tiba itu tidak mengenai organ vital, namun cukup untuk membuat Taeyong mundur dan menjauhkan belatinya.

"Oh, kukira area ini bersih." Taeyong bisa mendengar penyusup itu mengeluh sembari mengusap lehernya, memastikan sisi tajam belati prajurit ini belum meninggalkan jejak di sana.

Bulan yang tersembunyi di balik awan menyebabkan paras penyusup itu kembali berada dalam bayang-bayang. Dari kalimatnya, si penyusup terdengar telah sangat mengenal area istana beserta alur pergantian penjaga. Kesadaran ini menyulut amarah Sang Kapten. Hingga detik berikutnya, pemuda bersurai perak menerjang si penyusup dengan pedang terhunus.

Suara logam beradu memantul di lorong istana yang hening saat si penyusup rupanya cukup cepat untuk menangkis serangan Taeyong dengan pedangnya sendiri.

"Woah. Woah! Kau bisa membunuhku!" seru si penyusup.

Yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Taeyong. Tanpa kata, Kapten Exodus itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Berulang kali. Tanpa keraguan untuk benar-benar melukai dan melumpuhkan lawan di hadapannya.

Lee Taeyong memang akan kesurupan dan menjadi prajurit iblis tak terkalahkan bila telah menggenggam pedangnya.

Di luar dugaan, penyusup itu cukup handal dan berhasil menangkis atau menghindari sabetan pedang Taeyong. Selama beberapa waktu keduanya bergumul, memenuhi lorong dengan denting logam, torehan pada marmer, benturan, dan deru napas.

Terlepas dari tekniknya yang cukup baik, jelas terlihat si penyusup kurang berpengalaman. Tampak dari napasnya yang mulai memburu, pertanda stamina yang mulai turun. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Taeyong yang menjulurkan kaki menarik tubuh besar penyusup itu hingga terjerembab dalam posisi telentang. Sang Kapten menindihnya dan menginjak kedua pergelangan tangannya, membuat penyusup itu terkunci di bawah tubuhnya. Ia sempat sedikit berontak, sebelum menggerungkan gerutuan, "Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku!"

"Oh benarkah?" Sang Kapten mendengus meremehkan.

"Wah! Aku lupa kau bisa bicara!"

Taeyong sungguh malu mengakui ini. Namun, kalimat penyusup itu menyulutnya dan membuatnya lengah barang sepersekian detik, yang dimanfaatkan si penyusup untuk membenturkan kening mereka keras-keras. Hantaman yang nyaris mengenai indra penglihat itu sempat mengaburkan pandangan Sang Prajurit. Refleksnya membuat ia melompat bangkit, menghindari usaha si penyusup untuk ganti mengungkungnya di tanah.

Decak kesal terdengar dari lawan, sementara Taeyong mengerjap cepat, menghilangkan kabur yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Egonya tidak terima mendapat trik picisan semacam itu. Dengan rahang terkatup rapat, prajurit Exodus ini menjejak pada dinding, menulusurinya hingga nyaris mencapai atap, lalu menjatuhkan diri di belakang si penyusup yang telah berdiri. Memanfaatkan momentum dari gaya gravitasi bumi, Sang Kapten mencekik leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

Sempat terpesona dengan gerakan indah yang disajikan Sang Kapten Exodus, penyusup itu kini meronta sekuat tenaga dengan mulut megap-megap.

Ia mungkin akan segera kehilangan kesadaran seandainya derap langkah penghuni istana tidak menghampiri tempat itu dan sebuah seruan terdengar.

"Pangeran Jaehyun?!"

Tarikan napas terkejut para pelayan dan prajurit mengikuti seruan bingung Pangeran Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu memandang calon adik tirinya dengan sorot bertanya. Ia yang terbangun karena haus mendengar keributan di luar kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan prajurit jaga serta pelayan yang hendak mengecek lokasi. Apa yang tersaji di hadapannya ini sama sekali bukan hal yang ia kira akan ia temukan. Di mana prajurit terbaiknya tengah mencekik tamu yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi.

Lambaian putus asa dari Sang Pangeran Lumina yang mulai kehabisan napas menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa melepaskannya, Taeyong. Ia tamu kita," ujarnya.

Taeyong yang sempat tak percaya mendengar nama yang diserukan pangerannya tadi, segera melepaskan cekikannya dan jatuh berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk rendah. "Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kekeliruan yang terjadi, Pangeran Jaehyun!" ucapnya dengan getar penyesalan yang amat kentara.

Begitu dilepaskan, Sang Pangeran Lumina terbatuk dan meringis sembari memijat lehernya yang mulai membiru.

"Siapkan obat untuk Pangeran Jaehyun." Baekhyun memerintah sigap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia bisa menduga. Menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih tampak pucat, Pangeran Firelight ini membungkuk dan berujar, "Mohon maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini, Yang Mulia. Anda pasti lelah. Mari, kuantar ke kamar." Dengan suara halusnya, Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Pangeran yang lebih muda. Menarik atensi Jaehyun yang tengah menunduk menatap Taeyong dengan sorot marah.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal!" Ia mendengar Sang Pangeran Lumina mendesis.

Melirik Taeyong yang masih bersimpuh rendah di lantai, Baekhyun menggandeng lelaki bersurai coklat itu, menariknya pergi dengan halus.

Sementara itu, Taeyong, masih dalam posisi berlututnya, merutuk dalam hati. Matanya terpejam mendengar nada kesal Pangeran Lumina itu. _Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali tamu mereka?! Yang seharusnya ia jaga? Ugh! Ia pantas dihukum untuk ini!_

Merasakan dua pangeran itu mulai berjalan menjauh, Taeyong bisa mendengar gerutuan Jaehyun.

"Tidak kusangka kau punya anjing gila dan membiarkannya berkeliaran di istana!"

Mengeratkan rahang, Taeyong berusaha menahan emosi yang bergolak mendengar hinaan itu. Di satu sisi ia tidak sepenuhnya terima disalahkan; bukankah Pangeran Lumina itu muncul di tempat yang tidak sepatutnya dan bertindak mencurigakan? Di sisi lain, Taeyong amat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pangerannya menanggung malu atas kekeliruan yang disebabkannya. Padahal Pangeran Baekhyun telah secara khusus memintanya menjamin keselamatan Pangeran Lumina itu. Tapi lihat apa yang telah dilakukannya di awal pertemuan mereka?

Dalam hati Taeyong mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

-End Of Chapter 2-

Jaeyongish : Dualitas! Astagaaa itu istilah yang tepat banget! Selama ini aku bingung apa ya istilah yang oke buat nyebut Taeyong ini. MPD jelas bukan. Bipolar juga bukan. Reversed charm pas sih, tapi kepanjangan. AKhirnya nemu istilah bahasa indonesianya! xDD Makasih loh *jabat tangannya* /heh

Biewulfy : hehehe segitu dulu yaa jaeyong momentnya ;)

Kimi : yep. Mereka akhirnya bertemu!

JaeyongieFangirl : aku pilih coklat yaa. Kayak rambut Jae yang sekarang. Auranya sekarang ini super prince banget soalnyaaaa /

LDHLTY151 : iyaa hidup Taeyong susah karena Chanyeol nya baik tapi oblivious :"( Iya Taeyong rambutnya putih perak kayak di jaman 7th sense *w*

Kdyoo123 : yosh aku akan semangat! ' ')9


	4. The Prince's Guard

.

.

 **Let's Not Falling In Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Prince's Guard_

.

.

o00o

.

.

.

Negeri Firelight di malam hari tampak hening. Seiring malam semakin larut, hanya desau angin yang terdengar. Dari ketinggian pos jaga di puncak menara pengawas gerbang istana, iris kelamnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Hembus angin dingin yang menyapa wajah tirus menjadi satu-satunya yang menemani, membiarkan diri merengkuh kedamaian setelah kerusuhan yang baru saja terjadi di istana.

Tanpa sadar Taeyong menghela napas panjang saat teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Sepasang biner gelap terbuka dan kini memandang batas horizon, tenggelam dalam renungan. Ia telah menghadap ayahnya dan mengabarkan hasil temuannya di Hutan Xhyne. Bisa ia rasakan Sang Ayah sepakat dengannya akan kejanggalan penemuan malam ini. Walau begitu, Sang Pangeran yang menjadi topik utama telah berada di istana mereka dalam keadaan selamat—terlepas dari cara masuknya yang memancing kejanggalan lain. Maka, mereka akan menunggu pagi untuk memutuskan langkah berikutnya. Termasuk keputusan akan nasib Kapten Exodus yang telah melukai tamu mereka ini.

Taeyong tidak takut dengan hukuman fisik, tubuhnya telah teramat terbiasa dengan kekerasan fisik macam apapun. Yang tak bisa ia hadapi adalah sorot kecewa Pangeran Baekhyun.

Ia pastilah tanpa sadar kembali menghela napas panjang saat suara kekehan terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Ternyata kau bersembunyi di sini."

Taeyong menoleh cepat dan langsung membungkuk hormat saat lensanya memantulkan Sang Pemilik Suara. Tak ayal ia kembali mengagumi pemuda yang lebih tua itu karena ia sungguh tidak menyadari kedatangannya—padahal Taeyong yakin kewaspadaannya tidak sedang turun. _Rasanya, sih._

Park Chanyeol berdiri di samping adik sepersaudaraannya itu dan ikut memandang ke bawah, mengamati tatanan perumahan penduduk yang berjejer rapi. "Sedang memikirkan kejadian dengan Pangeran Lumina tadi?" Suara beratnya terdengar, menebak dengan tepat.

Selama beberapa saat Taeyong tidak menjawab dan hanya tertunduk menatap sepatu bootsnya. Ia tahu berita soal dirinya yang melukai Pangeran Lumina pastilah sudah mulai tersebar. Entah bagaimana rusuhnya gossip akan beredar saat pagi tiba. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan bagaimana pandangan orang. Hanya saja….

"Apakah Pangeran Baekhyun marah padaku?" Samar, suara halusnya terdengar.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas sebelum menyahut. "Entahlah. Pangeran Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia masih menemani Pangeran Jaehyun di kamarnya."

"Aku pasti membuatnya kecewa," Taeyong mendesah sembari memejamkan mata, gemas dengan tindakan cerobohnya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak mempelajari lebih baik tentang Pangeran Lumina ini? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali wajah orang yang harus ia lindungi? Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang penjaga.

Melihat adik kesayangannya tampak begitu sedih, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sebagai gestur penenang. "Kau mengenal Pangeranmu, Taeyong," ucapnya diiringi senyum hangat. Secara tidak langsung menyampaikan pada juniornya bahwa kekhawatirannya tidaklah benar.

Meski ragu, Taeyong sendiri juga paham memang Pangeran Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penguasa diktator, apalagi kejam. Walau merasa tidak pantas mengakui ini, Taeyong juga tahu Putra Mahkota Negeri Firelight itu sangat menyayanginya—terlebih mereka akan segera menjadi saudara. Namun, tetap saja. Namun justru karena itulah. Taeyong semakin merasa bersalah, karena ia ingin sekali memberikan yang terbaik untuk pangerannya.

.

.

.

Erang pelan dan rintihan terdengar memenuhi ruangan selama para pelayan mengobati luka di tubuh Jaehyun. Baekhyun yang menemani Sang Pangeran Lumina di kamarnya, tengah menyiapkan teh herbal yang diraciknya sendiri dan sesekali melirik pemuda berambut coklat terang itu. Dalam benaknya, Pangeran Negeri Firelight ini memperkirakan sesengit apa duel yang baru saja terjadi antara Jaehyun dan Calon Adiknya itu.

Setelah selesai mengobati, para pelayan membungkuk hormat dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Jaehyun yang mendesah lelah dan Baekhyun yang menghampirinya dengan cawan berisi teh.

"Minumlah," ujar Pangeran bertubuh mungil itu pada tamunya.

Jaehyun meluruskan punggung dan menerima cawan berisi cairan panas itu. Perlahan menyesapnya, ia kemudian mendesah dan mengulas senyum puas. "Teh buatanmu memang tidak ada duanya, Baek," pujinya tulus.

Pangeran Baekhyun membalas senyumnya sembari bersandar di lengan kursi yang diduduki Jaehyun. "Jadi…?"

"Hm?" Seolah tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Pangeran Lumina itu kembali menyesap teh-nya.

Baekhyun mendesah atas gestur pura-pura tak bersalah dari teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan mengendap-endap di bagian belakang istanaku, Jaehyun?" Lelaki bersurai hitam ini melipat lengan di depan dada. Iris kecilnya menatap tajam dengan raut serius.

Meski Baekhyun berusaha memberikan intimidasi, Jaehyun balas menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit sementara lesung pipitnya muncul di kedua belah pipi. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Baek," ujarnya dengan suara semanis madu.

Masih tak melepas gestur 'marah'nya, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis atas jawaban itu. Menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Kami tiba terlalu larut, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian dengan harus memberi sambutan atas kedatanganku jika aku masuk lewat gerbang depan. Aku hanya ingin ke kamarmu dan memberimu kejutan supaya saat kau bangun yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah aku," Jaehyun yang telah meletakkan cawannya di atas meja, menjelaskan dengan nada menggoda. Senyum berlesung pipitnya yang mematikan masih terpasang sempurna di paras tampannya.

Baekhyun mendengus atas sahutan _ngaco_ lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Kau mendapat ganjaran yang pantas atas niatan tidak baikmu itu, Jae," cibirnya.

"Tidak baik bagaimana? Niatanku kan baik, aku cuma tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur kalian," Jaehyun menyahut dengan bibir mencebik, seolah terluka telah dituduh berniat buruk.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap _sok imut_ putra mahkota negeri tetangga ini. Baekhyun tidak buta, ia tahu Jaehyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, hingga memberikan jawaban tak masuk akal seperti itu. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan pangeran yang lebih muda itu hingga nekat menerobos masuk ke istana tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga gerbang. Padahal kan….

"….kau bisa dituduh berniat melakukan penyerangan terhadap Keluarga Kerajaan Firelight, Jae…."

Tak ada sahutan dari Sang Pangeran Lumina. Meski senyum simetrisnya masih terpahat, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menatap cawan teh-nya dan memainkan permukaan tanah liat itu. Seolah tengah menimang dan memilah kata.

"..para Exodus bisa membunuhmu di tempat…" Baekhyun kembali berusaha memancing dengan suara halusnya.

Kali ini Jaehyun mendengus. Sangat paham bahwa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya. Ia baru saja nyaris mengalami hal itu! "Pantas saja anjing gila tadi begitu bernapsu untuk membunuhku! Exodus, rupanya."

Mendengar gerutuan Jaehyun, Baekhyun justru tersenyum. Teringat calon adiknya yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kapten Iblis itu. "Kau baru saja bertemu salah satu kapten Exodus," ucapnya separuh bangga, separuh geli. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Jaehyun kemudian.

"Bocah kerempeng begitu? Seorang kapten?" Seolah tak percaya, kini giliran Jaehyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sangsi. "Mereka benar-benar terlatih untuk menghabisi apapun yang mengancam keluarga kerajaan, eh?" Walau kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, Sang Pangeran Lumina tidak menyembunyikan nada hormat dan kagum terhadap pasukan khusus Negeri Firelight itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan aku akan harus membawamu menghadap Komandan Exodus jika kau masih tak memberiku alasan yang sebenarnya, Jaehyun." Bagai telah lelah membujuk, lelaki yang lebih tua akhirnya memberikan ancaman.

Jaehyun mengerang pelan.

.

.

.

Meski sama-sama tidak sedang dalam jadwal bertugas, dua prajurit Exodus yang berdiri di puncak menara pengawas gerbang istana sama-sama terdiam, tidak menjalin obrolan, apalagi bersenda-gurau. Dua pasang mata menatap awas ke sekeliling, walau sesekali tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Taeyong yang pertama berniat memecah keheningan, urung membuka suara saat telinga tajamnya mendengar ribut-ribut di bawah. Melirik seniornya yang ia yakin juga mendengar keributan itu, keduanya serentak bergerak menghampiri sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar menyerukan pertanyaan pada salah satu pengawal gerbang depan yang terlihat berlari di bawah mereka.

Prajurit itu mendongak dan memberikan salut cepat. "Ada kuda mengamuk yang mencoba menerobos gerbang istana, Jendral!" lapor prajurit itu.

"Ada kuda yang kabur dari istal dan mengamuk?" Taeyong mengulang berita itu, memastikan.

"Bukan, Kapten. Entah dari mana asalnya, tapi bukan kuda istana ataupun milik penduduk."

Demi mendengar ada keberadaan asing memasuki negeri mereka, kedua prajurit Exodus yang masih ada di atas benteng berlari lebih cepat ke arah timur, menuju pintu utama gerbang istana. Chanyeol sudah mulai menuruni tangga, sementara Taeyong memilih untuk melongok ke bawah dari atas benteng. Dari ketinggian, iris tajamnya bisa melihat sekelompok prajurit berusaha mengendalikan seekor kuda yang meringkik histeris. Dua tungkai depan hewan gagah itu sesekali terangkat, mengancam prajurit yang berusaha mendekat, membuatnya menjulang tinggi di antara tombak-tombak yang teracung. Perlahan, acungan tombak itu semakin rapat, siap menorehkan luka dalam pada tubuh gagah si kuda.

"TAHAN!"

Teriakan yang terdengar dari atas gerbang itu seketika menghentikan pergerakan para prajurit. Kebingungan dengan aba-aba yang diberikan Kapten Exodus di atas sana, para prajurit yang mengepung meliriknya memohon arahan lanjutan. Setelah memastikan kuda itu juga mendengar suaranya dan menyadari manusia-manusia yang mengelilinginya tidak akan kembali menyerang, Taeyong bergegas menuruni tangga mendahului Chanyeol.

Dengan kemampuan dan bobot tubuhnya yang ringan, Taeyong bisa saja langsung melompat dari atas benteng, menapaki tembok gerbang, dan mendarat di hadapan si kuda. Akan tetapi, pemuda bersurai perak ini memilih untuk muncul dari pintu gerbang istana yang dibuka dan menghampiri kuda yang mengamuk itu dengan langkah perlahan.

Sepasang iris kelam mengunci kontak mata dengan bola mata hewan di hadapannya, seolah berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Turunkan senjata kalian dan beri ruang," adalah perintah yang diberikannya pada prajurit yang mengepung.

Bagai menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang menghampirinya ini memegang kendali, kuda besar itu meringkik ke arahnya dan menghentakkan tungkai depannya. Taeyong semakin mendekat dengan langkah pasti. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak bersenjata dan tidak berniat menyerang.

Kuda berkulit coklat itu kemudian berhenti menghentakkan kaki dan berdiri diam. Melihat hal itu, Taeyong mengulas senyum dan perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus moncongnya.

"Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau aman di sini," ujar Kapten Exodus itu, menangkup dua sisi wajah si kuda. Dengan kontak mata yang tidak lepas sedari tadi, ia menambahkan dalam suara halus. "Tuanmu ada di dalam dan sedang beristirahat. Mau menemuinya?"

Seolah mengerti dengan ucapan prajurit di hadapannya, kuda gagah itu meringkik pelan. Moncongnya mendengus halus dan mengusapkan diri pada sentuhan tangan Taeyong. Kapten Exodus itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyandarkan kening di moncong si kuda. "Anak pintar. Saat pagi tiba aku akan mengajaknya untuk menemuimu, oke?"

Setelah berujar demikian dan menepuk-nepuk moncong si kuda, Taeyong menjauh dan memberi perintah pada prajurit yang sedari tadi menontonnya. "Ia kuda milik Pangeran Jaehyun. Bawa dia ke istal dan berikan apapun yang dibutuhkannya."

Sebagian prajurit memberikan salut tanda memahami perintah dan dengan hati-hati menghampiri si kuda untuk menggiringnya menuju istal istana. Taeyong sempat memberikan anggukan saat hewan itu meliriknya sebelum mengikuti prajurit yang menuntunnya.

Chanyeol telah menunggu dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan saat Taeyong membalikkan badan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia kuda milik Pangeran Jaehyun?" tanya Sang Jendral.

"Ada sematan emblem Keluarga Kerajaan Lumina pada pelana yang dikenakannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Lalu menunggu Taeyong melanjutkan laporan atas tindakannya barusan.

"Ia terluka…." Jeda sejenak bagai menimang. "…dan trauma. Entah apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dalam perjalanannya kemari. Bila menggabungkan dengan hasil penemuan timku malam ini… kurasa wajar jika ia menjadi histeris seperti tadi."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, mempercayai penilaian kaptennya yang memang berpengalaman dalam menangani hewan—terbukti dengan kejadian barusan.

"Yang tidak kumengerti…." Taeyong menggantung kalimatnya, ragu. "….mengapa ia datang terpisah dengan Pangeran Jaehyun…?" Sang Pangeran Lumina yang muncul begitu saja di menara barat, sementara kudanya menghambur masuk dari arah timur.

 _Seolah….mereka sedang dalam pelarian dan Sang Pangeran sengaja berpisah dengan tunggangannya sebagai distraksi…._

Selama sepersekian detik, dua petinggi Exodus itu saling tatap, menyampaikan hipotesa dalam telepati. Detik berikutnya, bagai telah mencapai kesepakatan tanpa verba, keduanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Taeyong dengan segera berderap kembali memasuki istana. Sementara Chanyeol bersiul memanggil para pemimpin _squad_ yang tengah bertugas, yang dengan segera berkumpul di sekelilingnya.

"Status waspada! Tim 1 dan 2 bantu Kris dan Leo melakukan _sweeping_ di radius luar gerbang kota. Tim 3 selidiki arah barat istana. Tim 4 sampai 7 patroli di jalanan kota; pastikan tidak ada keberadaan asing yang tak terdata. Tim lainnya perketat penjagaan gerbang istana dan gerbang luar!"

Setelah mendengar sahutan serempak diiringi salut, Taeyong menyadari Sang Jendral menyusulnya.

"Pangeran Baekhyun sedang bersamanya. Barangkali Pangeran Lumina itu telah menceritakan apa yang menimpanya?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar di sela langkah menuju kamar yang disiapkan untuk tamu agung mereka.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun…"

Melihat pangeran yang lebih muda itu masih terdiam meski ia telah melontarkan ancaman sekalipun, Baekhyun mendesah dan memanggilnya halus. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh pundak lebar Sang Pangeran Lumina. Sebelum suara lembutnya kembali terdengar. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanyanya dengan raut sedih.

Tampaknya kalimatnya barusan dan tatapan memelasnya berhasil karena iris coklat itu kini menatapnya—setelah sedari tadi Jaehyun berusaha menghindari kontak mata. "Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, Baek," ujarnya sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tersampir di bahunya. "Aku hanya….tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir..."

Demi melihat Jaehyun yang menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun melarikan jari-jari rampingnya untuk mengelus sisi wajah Sang Pangeran Lumina. Secara halus meminta pemilik paras tampan itu untuk kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. "Kau yang berusaha menyembunyikan hal dariku seperti ini justru membuatku semakin khawatir."

Jaehyun mendesah, tanda menyerah. "Kami diserang perampok dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku terpisah dari rombonganku dan melarikan diri tanpa tahu arah. Karena mengira mereka masih mengejarku, aku langsung masuk lewat pintu barat; terlalu takut untuk memutar dan mencari gerbang utama." Jaehyun meringis dan menambahkan, "Maaf telah membuat keributan dan memasuki istanamu tanpa izin."

Paras manis Pangeran Baekhyun semakin berkerut sedih mendengar cerita temannya ini. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi Pangeran Jaehyun.

Kembali menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun yang kini tengah menangkup sisi wajahnya, Jaehyun tersenyum dan menampilkan lagi lesung pipit menawannya. "Lihat, kan, kau jadi berkerut jelek begitu karena mengkhawatirkanku. Seharusnya kau percaya saja waktu kubilang ingin memberimu kejutan saat bangun itu."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas kalimat kurang ajar lelaki yang lebih muda, sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu dan menarik atensi kedua pangeran.

"Pangeran Baekhyun, Pangeran Jaehyun, ada hal yang ingin kami laporkan."

Mendengar suara berat kekasihnya di balik pintu, wajah Baekhyun langsung berseri dan ia sudah berniat untuk menghampiri Sang Jendral. Akan tetapi, Jaehyun tidak membiarkan pangeran mungil itu menjauh. Dengan tangan besarnya masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang menangkup di sisi wajah, Pangeran Lumina itu menyerukan sahutan, "Masuk."

Saat melangkah memasuki ruangan, Taeyong nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mendapati pemandangan yang disaksikannya. Sekuat tenaga Kapten Exodus ini menjaga parasnya tetap tenang dan mencegah diri melirik ke arah Jendralnya saat berlutut di hadapan kedua pangeran itu.

"Mohon maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, Yang Mulia." Taeyong tidak yakin apakah tanpa sadar ia telah mensugesti diri, namun suara berat Chanyeol terdengar sedikit bergetar di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

Taeyong yakin otaknya sudah mulai mensugesti diri karena mendengar sahutan Pangeran Jaehyun entah kenapa membuatnya sebal. _Ia tidak menyukai nada yang digunakan Pangeran Lumina itu terhadap mereka._

"Kami menemukan kuda Anda, Pangeran Jaehyun," Taeyong memulai laporannya, "tengah berusaha menerobos masuk gerbang istana."

"Oh…—"

Lewat ekor matanya, Taeyong bisa melihat perubahan cepat ekspresi Pangeran berkulit pucat itu—bagaimana binar senangnya dengan cepat berganti menjadi ketegangan. "Kami telah menanganinya—"

"Kalian membunuhnya!?"

Mau tak mau Taeyong mengerutkan alis mendapati Pangeran Jaehyun memotong kalimatnya dengan seruan panik. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat sewarna hazel itu bahkan berdiri dari kursinya. Sementara Baekhyun meraih lengannya dan memberinya gestur untuk kembali duduk, Taeyong menyahut lamat-lamat. "Kami mengamankannya di istal istana dan mengobatinya karena ia terluka cukup parah—"

Jaehyun mendengus keras. "Jika kalian membuatnya terluka parah mengapa tidak sekalian saja mengakhiri penderitaannya?"

Sama sekali tidak mengira akan mendapat respon demikian dari tamu mereka ini, kening Taeyong mengerut semakin dalam. _Mengapa Pangeran Lumina ini terdengar begitu….paranoid?_ Apakah karena insiden dirinya yang dikira penyusup dan nyaris mati kehabisan napas gara-gara serangan Kapten Exodus ini? Apa ia kira Exodus se- bar bar itu?

"Dengan segala hormat, Pangeran Jaehyun, kami mencurigai kuda anda telah terluka sebelum tiba kemari. Kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan, seperti…mengalami syok."

"….oh." Sepasang kristal gelap Taeyong mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik Pangeran Lumina itu. Bagaimana ia bergumam lega, lalu teringat sesuatu, dan kemudian tampak gelisah. "Ya… perampok itu…" gumamnya samar.

Demi mendengar kata perampok, Taeyong melirik pangerannya, bagai memohon penjelasan. Baekhyun yang menangkap tanya tanpa verba itu pun menceritakan singkat pengakuan Jaehyun yang diserang perampok dalam perjalanan menuju Firelight. Sebagai sahutan, Taeyong pun melaporkan penemuan timnya di Hutan Xhyne sebelum ia _berpapasan_ dengan Pangeran Jaehyun di bagian belakang istana.

"Aku tidak mengira ada kawanan perampok berkeliaran di sekitar sini," Baekhyun berujar dengan raut cemas.

"Kami tengah melakukan penyelidikan di sekitar perbatasan. Bila Yang Mulai Raja mengizinkan, saya mengusulkan untuk menambah _squad_ di _base_ terluar." Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan juniornya yang memberi laporan, Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan sampaikan usulmu pada ayah besok pagi."

"Dimengerti, Pangeran. Kalau begitu, kami undur diri untuk malam ini."

Taeyong telah bersiap untuk turut bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun kalimat Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Ah, Taeyong. Masih ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Maka, Kapten Exodus itu urung pergi dan berdiri tegap, siap menerima titah tuannya, sementara Chanyeol telah kembali menutup pintu.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian." Dengan nada riang, Putra Mahkota Negeri Firelight itu menatap dua orang di hadapannya secara bergantian. "Jaehyun, ini adalah Kapten Taeyong, salah satu prajurit terkuat Exodus. Dan aku telah memintanya secara khusus untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu selama kau di sini. Taeyong, kuharap kau tidak keberatan—"

"Aku keberatan!"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya pada Taeyong, Jaehyun berseru dengan sorot tak suka yang tergambar nyata.

"Kau serius mempercayakan keselamatanku pada anjing gila ini? Dia bisa saja membunuhku! _Well_ , kalau kau tidak ingat, **_dia hampir saja membunuhku_** _!_ "

Menahan kekesalan yang entah dari mana datangnya, Taeyong kembali berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya rendah. "Saya sungguh memohon maaf sebesarnya atas kekeliruan saya, Pangeran Jaehyun. Saya siap menerima hukuman atas kelancangan tindakan saya beberapa saat lampau. Saya bersumpah, mulai saat ini, keselamatan anda selama berada di Negeri Firelight adalah prioritas utama saya."

Puas dengan kalimat calon adiknya, Baekhyun menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum terkembang. "Aku berani menjamin kau mendapat perlindungan paling aman bila bersamanya, Jae."

"Tidak bisakah kau saja yang terus menemaniku selama aku di sini?" Jaehyun berusaha membujuk dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah petarung yang baik. Percayalah, kau akan lebih aman bila bersama Taeyong."

Jaehyun menggerutu pelan. Meski enggan mengakui, Pangeran Lumina ini juga sebenarnya percaya prajurit di hadapannya ini amat sangat kompeten dan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tidak perlu diingatkan bagaimana keseriusannya _menghabisi_ orang mencurigakan yang mendekati keluarga kerajaan, kan? Tapi tetap saja. Harga dirinya sedikit tidak terima harus menyerahkan keselamatan diri pada orang yang nyaris menghabisi nyawanya. Agak pendendam memang, putra mahkota Negeri Lumina ini.

Tapi toh, ia tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Baekhyun sepertinya sangat mempercayai prajurit kesetanan itu. Dalam hati, Jaehyun juga mempercayai pilihan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Terlebih….

"Dia bilang siap menerima hukuman apapun. Aku memiliki wewenang untuk memberinya hukuman sampai aku bisa mempercayainya, kan?" Sang Pangeran Lumina bertanya pada tuan rumah.

Agak ragu Baekhyun menyahut. "Selama tindakanmu tidak menyalahi hukum yang berlaku di Negeri Firelight, maka, ya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan kau memiliki wewenang atas dirinya." Sepasang iris kecil Baekhyun berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan Pangeran Lumina itu, sedikit was-was dengan niatan rekannya ini.

Akan tetapi, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum manis dengan senyum dimple-nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mempercayai pilihanmu, Baekhyun."

Lega dengan persetujuan tamunya, Baekhyun kemudian berujar, "Sudah sangat larut. Kau pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah, Jae. Taeyong akan berjaga di luar. Esok pagi kami akan menyambutmu dengan prosesi sepantasnya."

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Tidak mau menemaniku untuk malam ini saja?" Sang Pangeran Lumina menjulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengeluarkan nada manja. "Aku masih trauma dengan penyerangan di hutan tadi. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," keluhnya.

"Bukan tindakan baik, Pangeran Jaehyun," Baekhyun menegur dengan halus. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu meraih uluran tangan pangeran yang lebih muda dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya. "Aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan aromaterapi yang bisa membantumu rileks, hm?"

"Hmm…" Bagai tak rela, Jaehyun hanya bergumam dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

Gemas dengan tingkah temannya yang memang sering manja padanya itu, Baekhyun merengkuhnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala bersurai hazel. "Selamat tidur, Jaehyun." Setelah berkata begitu, Sang Putra Mahkota Negeri Firelight beranjak keluar kamar.

Taeyong yang sudah tidak dalam posisi berlutut, berniat mengikuti jejak pangerannya meninggalkan ruangan dan berjaga di depan pintu. Akan tetapi, Sang Pangeran Lumina memanggilnya. "Taeyong, bukan? Aku belum berkata kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Memejamkan mata atas keteledorannya, Taeyong kembali berlutut. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulai."

Percayalah, bagi Exodus seperti mereka yang terbiasa hanya mengabdi pada satu hal yang absolut yakni keluarga kerajaan Firelight, memiliki _tuan_ yang baru tidaklah mudah. Terlebih bagi Taeyong yang mendedikasikan tiap sel dalam tubuhnya hanya untuk melayani Raja Yunho dan keluarganya. Ia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri mendapat titah dari individu di luar keluarga kerajaan Firelight. Dan sialnya, _tuan_ nya yang harus ia jaga ini terdengar _otoriter_ dan sepertinya tidak memahami _pride_ dan _prestige_ prajurit Exodus.

Sebelum Jaehyun kembali bersuara, namun, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan para pelayan yang diperintahkan Baekhyun beriringan masuk. Sebagian dari mereka dengan membawakan baskom besar berisi air yang wangi dan meletakkannya di lantai di dekat Jaehyun duduk. Sementara sebagian lain mulai menata lilin-lilin berwarna di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

"Pangeran Baekhyun meminta kami untuk membantu anda membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan aromaterapi untuk membantu anda rileks, Pangeran Jaehyun." Salah satu dari pelayan itu berbicara.

"Oh." Jaehyun mengulas senyum hangat pada mereka. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, kurasa kalian tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini sudah sangat larut, aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur kalian lebih dari ini."

Para pelayan yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak merona saat berusaha membantah. "Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran. Anda adalah tamu kehormatan Pangeran Baekhyun dan telah menjadi tugas kami untuk melayani anda dengan sebaiknya."

"Hmmmm, tapi aku bersikukuh tidak ingin kalian repot-repot melakukannya. Biar Taeyong saja yang mengerjakan," ucap Sang Pangeran dengan senyum cerah ber-dimple-nya.

"Eh?" Jelas saja kalimat itu mengejutkan para pelayan yang langsung melirik bingung ke arah Kapten Exodus itu.

Yang ditatap, sama-sama menunjukkan raut terkejut—bahkan terlihat lebih _syok_ dengan bayang-bayang horror di lensa gelapnya.

Kemampuan Lee Taeyong dalam pertarungan memang sangat terkenal. Pemuda itu juga disebut-sebut sangat terampil dan ahli dalam banyak hal. Tapi, mereka tidak yakin Sang Prajurit Exodus memahami tata cara _melayani._ Walau demikian, Jaehyun yang terus mendesak dengan berkata bahwa itu adalah perintah, membuat para pelayan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut dan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan tugas mereka diserahkan pada Taeyong secara sepihak.

Berdiri kaku di posisinya, Sang Kapten Exodus semakin lama semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Apalagi saat Pangeran Jaehyun memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kemari dan bantu aku membersihkan diri. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur."

"Eh…? B-baik…. Pangeran." Canggung dan sama sekali tidak punya gambaran akan prosedur yang harus dilakukannya, Taeyong menghampiri Pangeran Lumina itu dengan ragu. Menatap bingung peralatan yang tersebar di lantai, sungguh Taeyong tidak mengerti apa yang harus diapakan ke mana.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun yang menyadari kebingungan Sang Prajurit, diam-diam menyeringai senang. Ia jadi punya banyak alasan untuk memarahinya dan terus menghukumnya.

 _Ha ha ha. Ini akan jadi hiburan yang menarik_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

-End of Chapter 3-

A/N: banyaknya momen JaexBaek(?) dan ChanxYong(?) yaa di siniii. Harap bersabar yaa. Jaeyong-nya memang slow development kkkkkkk.

P.S. update berikutnya baru bisa dilakukan paling cepat setelah tanggal 20 karena aku ada tes dulu :"  
Mohon bersabar ya readers. Mohon doanya semoga tesku lancar jadi bisa update dengan baik hehehe


End file.
